


Huwag na magtaka kung bakit ayaw kitang mawala

by daydreamdump



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamdump/pseuds/daydreamdump
Summary: Sino ba ang nagbigay ng teddy bear kay Kyungsoo?





	Huwag na magtaka kung bakit ayaw kitang mawala

Pabalik na si Kyungsoo at Jongin galing sa kanilang PE class. Medyo weird nga lang kasi kanina pa walang imik si Jongin. Baka napagod lang ito sa mga activities kaya hinayaan  
lang ito ni Kyungsoo pero hindi niya maiwasang mag alala para sa kaibigan.  
   
“Gutom ka na no?”  
   
Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa  kanya.  
Dibale mamaya kung matamlay parin ang kaibigan ay sigurado naman siyang sasaya ito kasi isheshare niya ang baon niyang fried chicken.  
 

Pagkapasok nila ng room nakatingin lahat ng mga kaklase nila sa kanya. Kay Kyungsoo.  
   
“UY KYUNGSOO!!! May nagbigay ata sa’yo ng teddy bear oh!” Tili ni Joy habang tinuturo ang upuan ni Kyungsoo.  
   
“Huh? Pinagsasabi mo diyan?” pero nang lapitan niya ang upuan ay mayroon ngang teddy bear at letter na nakapatong rito. Cream teddy bear, Cute! May brown bow pang nakalagay sa leeg nito. Niyakap niya ang bear at umupo para buksan ang letter na kasama nito.

 

   
Hello Kyungsoo! Sorry di ko mabigay sa’yo to ng personal. Nahihiya kasi ako eh. Pero pag nakaipon na ko ng lakas ng loob. Aamin na ko sa’yo. Pero ngayon eto munang teddy bear makakasama mo. Sana by that time, maging pabor sakin ang sagot mo. Dito ko muna sasabihin, Uhm. Mahal kita, Kyungsoo.  
   
Matagal na.  
   
\-          ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ <3  <(^)  
   
Natawa si Kyungsoo. Weird nitong secret admirer niya ha. Pero cute.  
   
“Jong..” Paglingon niya sa tabi niya.. Huh? Nasaan si Jongin?  
   
________________________  
   
   
“Pare! bilisan mo baka maabutan tayo nina Kyungsoo dito! Yari tayo kay Jongin pag nagkataon.” bulong ni Sehun sa matangkad niyang kaibigan. Nakatiptoe pa papasok ng classroom eh wala naman tao. Dami talaga alam.  
   
“SHHH! Wag ka maingay baka marinig tayo nung mga taga kabilang classroom!”  
   
“Bilisan mo kasi!! Magta-time na oh!”  
   
“Ona eto na!”  
   
Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang teddy bear at sulat sa desk na tinuro ni Jongin sa kanila kahapon. Tsaka niya binalikan si Sehun na nagbabantay sa may pintuan. Nang matapos na nila ang dirty work, nag-apir ang dalawang mokong. “Mission accomplished pare mukhang magkakalove life na si Jongin dahil sa’tin.” at sabay silang humalakhak.

 

Hindi nila alam ay may nakakakita sa kanila  
na taga kabilang classroom. Si Baekhyun.  
   
 

 

   
Lunch na. Magkatabi si Kyungsoo at Jongin.  
Sa loob ng classroom nalang sila kumain kasi parang malamya parin si Jongin. Bawal talaga kumain sa loob ng classroom pero mapapagalitan lang naman sila pag may nakakita sa knila so…  
 

“Jongin okay ka lang ba talaga bes?”  
 

“Mm.” ngiting constipated ang kanyang seatmate.  
 

“So hindi mo kakainin yung chicken na binigay ko? Grabe ka sayang yan susumbong kita kay Mama. Nagpaluto pa naman ako marami kasi diba paborito mo yan?”

   
“Thank you Kyungsoo, pero di talaga ako gutom eh.”  
   
Nagpout si Kyungsoo. Parang di na rin siya gutom so sinarado niya na yung lunchbox niya. Iniangat niya ang teddy bear na natanggap at niyakap niya iyon. Wala talaga siyang idea kung sino nagbigay nito. Pero may wish siya kung sino. Kaso parang wala naman ito sa mood, so imposibleng siya iyon.  
 

 

“Bes, Ikaw ba nagbigay sakin nito?”  
 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin. “Huh?!”  
 

“Haha joke lang grabe naman alam ko naming di mo ko bibigyan ng ganito eh. Sa kuripot mong yan!” malakas na tawa ni Kyungsoo, para narin maitago ang kaba niya dahil sa napakastupidong tanong niya.  
   
“Hindi, Kyungsoo sa to..”  
   
Di na natuloy ni Jongin ang kanyang sasabihin nang biglang pumasok si Baekhyun sa classroom nila.

   
“KYUNGSOO!!!”  
 

“Anlakas naman ng boses?!” galit na sinabi ni Kyungsoo habang hinaharangan niya ang kanyang tenga. Nawala na sa utak niya yung convo nila ni Jongin.  
   
“KYUNGSOO!! NAKITA KO KUNG SINO YUNG NAGLAGAY NIYANG TEDDY BEAR SA UPUAN MO!!!”  
   
Ngayon seryoso nang nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Si Jongin din.

Lagot isip-isip nito.  
   
“SINO?!”  
   
“SI CHANYEOL! SI CHANYEOL YANG SECRET ADMIRER MO!”

 

“HUH?!?” sabay na sabi ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.  
   
“Oo promise!! nakita ko kanina nung bago yung last subject niyo before lunch. Walang tao dito kanina diba. Feeling ko sinamantala niya yun para walang makaalam. Kasama niya pa nga si Sehun eh!”  
   
Habang nagkukwento si Baekhyun. Nanginginig na sa upuan niya si Jongin.

HINDI!!! AKO YUNG NAGBIGAY NIYAN! HINDI SI CHANYEOL!!! BAKIT KA NAMAN NIYA BIBIGYAN NG TEDDY BEAR EH YANG BUNGANGERONG KAUSAP MO YUNG TYPE NIYA!

Ang gusto sabihin ni Jongin pero wala parin siyang lakas ng loob para umamin kay Kyungsoo. Tsaka di naman maniniwala si Kyungsoo na si Chanyeol yung magbibigay ng teddy bear diba…  
   
Diba?  
   
Malakas na tawa ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.  
   
“HAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!”  
Grabe ang paghalakhak nito na halos maiiyak na. Pero nang mahimasmasan ay kanyang dinagdag.. “Parang baliw yun si Chanyeol. Pwede naman niya sabihin sakin may paganto ganto pa siya. Yuck di bagay!” tumatawa parin siya pero nagbblush siya. Hinihimas niya rin yung teddy bear.  
   
?????

   
So type niya si Chanyeol? 

   
??????

 

Wow kung sinuswerte ka nga naman Jongin. Yung crush pa ng crush mo pinag abot mo ng regalo mo.  
 

Mas lalo atang nanghina si Jongin.  
   
   
 

   
“Kyungsoo sasabihin mo ba kay Chanyeol na alam mong siya yung nagbigay ng teddy bear?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila  
papuntang locker. Uwian na. Usually magkasabay sila ni Jongin umuuwi pero nagmamadali itong umalis kanina. Hindi man lang siya nagba-bye. Anong klaseng bestfriend?!  
 

“Hindi, hayaan mo siya. Di pa daw siya ready sabi niya sa sulat so baka matameme lang siya pag inatake ko siya agad. Tsaka isa pa, hindi ko siya type. May iba akong gusto.” Ngiting malungkot ni Kyungsoo.  
 

“Si Jongin?” Sabay nilang pagbukas ng locker.  
   
“Oo..” pag-amin ni Kyungsoo. Pinatong niya nalang yung mukha niya sa locker.

“Heh, kala ko idedeny mo pa.”  
   
“Fourth year na tayo, ano pang point kung itatago ko sayo diba.”  
   
“Eh paano kung sabihin ko kay Jongin?”  
   
“SUBUKAN MO LANG TATAGAIN KO YANG MUKHA MO!” Banta ni Kyungsoo.  
   
“HAHAHHAHAHHAHAH. Joke lang. Grabe ka sakin!!! broken hearted na nga ako eh.” pareho silang may broken smiles ni Baekhyun.

“Kanino naman?!”  
   
“Secret.” Kindat bawi ni Baekhyun. “Tara sabay na tayo uwi”. Aya nito.  
   
   
 

   
Nagmumukmok lang si Jongin sa kwarto niya. Inaya siya ng nanay niya mag meryenda kaninang pagdating niya kaso wala siyang gana. 

Palpak yung plano niya.  
Pero palpak ba talaga? Kasi atleast natulungan niya si Kyungsoo tsaka Chanyeol.  
   
Hindi niya naman alam na gusto pala ng bestfriend niya si Chanyeol. Akala niya tropa tropa lang, iba na pala tingin ni Kyungsoo.  
   
Pero hindi eh. Hindi pwede. Kasi paano naman siya?

Simula palang noong bata sila ni Kyungsoo gusto niya na ito.  
   
Si Kyungsoo na laging nagtatanggol sa kanya sa mga bully nilang kapitbahay.  
 

 

Noon palang ay mahilig na sumayaw si Jongin. Lalo na ang pagbaballet. In-enroll siya ng nanay niya at tuwang tuwa siya noong makita niya ang kanyang blue na tutu.

Bago pa ang kanyang first day pinagyabang niya kay Kyungsoo ang kanyang damit.  
   
“Bagay ba sakin Kyungsoo?” habang umiikot nang nakatingkayad.  
   
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nung pa heart niya na smile.  
   
“Oo!! Jonginie! Ang cute cute mo sobra!” sabay thumbs pa nito.  
   
Seven years old palang si Jongin pero sa tingin  
niya may kapangyarihan na ang kaniyang kaibigan para pabilisin ang tibok ng puso niya.

Lalo na pag ngumingiti siya.  
   
   
“Ayoko isali yan si Jongin bading!! Jongin bading!!!”  
“Hindi ako bading!!! Sino nagsabi sayo niyan?!”  
“Wala!!  alam lang naming kasi lagi ka may suot na blue na palda!”  
“Pang ballet ko yun eh!”  
“Jongin bading ka padin!! Haba pa ng buhok mo gusto mo talaga maging babae siguro!”  
Naiiyak na si Jongin. Hindi naman niya gusto maging babae. Gusto niya lang talaga ang ballet.

   
“Kayo wala naman kayo ginagawa puro lang kayo laro eh. Gusto niyo sumbong ko kayo kay Papa! Para pagalitan niya kayo!”  
Napatigil sa tawanan ang mga bully na bata.  
Si Kyungsoo andito na naman para ipagtanggol si Jongin. Takot ang mga bata sa kanya dahil kilala nila ang tatay nito bilang isang nakakatakot na pulis. Isa pang dahilan ay hindi ito palakaibigan. Tumakbo sila palayo at bumelat nalang kay Kyungsoo.  
   
 

   
Natigil ang daydream ni Jongin dahil may tumatawag sa kanyang telepono.  
 

Chanyeol calling..  
   
Wala ako sa mood. Nagtalukbong nalang siya ng kumot para di na niya makita ang umiilaw niyang telepono.

 

Bahala kayo diyan. Tangina niyong lahat.

 

 

   
Maaga nagising si Kyungsoo ngayon. pagkagising niya good mood siya. Feeling niya may magandang mangyayari sa kaniya ngayon.  
Palabas na siya ng bahay nila nang maalala niya yung bibigay niyang cupcake kay Jongin.

 

Heh. Muntik niya pa makalimutan.

 

Siguro naman okay na pakiramdam ng bestfriend niya ngayon. Kumatok na siya kina Jongin na halos katapat lang ng Bahay nila.  
Mama ni Jongin ang nagbukas. “Good morning Tita! Si Jongin po?” nakabungisngis na tanong ni Kyungsoo.  
   
“Oh anak? Kanina pa siya umalis akala ko magkasabay kayo?”  
   
Nawala ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Bakit naman di nagsabi si Jongin.

“Huh.. Ah eh ganun po ba Tita. Kanina pa po ba siya umalis?”  
   
“Hindi naman mga ilang minuto palang ang nakakalipas.. Bakit? Nag-away ba kayo?” Nagaalalang tanong ng mama ni Jongin.  
   
“H-hindi ko po alam Tita. Wala naman po kaming pinag-awayan kahapon?”  
 

Anong ginawa ko?  
 

 

So much for feeling good mood kaninang umaga. Badtrip si Kyungsoo.  
Second subject palang! Paano ba naman hindi siya pinapansin ni Jongin tapos ngayong may by pair na brainstorming para sa English written report nila dun pa siya sa isang katabi niya nakipagpartner.  
   
“Nag-away ba kayo ni Jongin?” tanong ng nasa harap niya na si Wendy.  
   
“Hindi ko alam?”  
   
“Eh bakit kay Irene siya nakipag partner? Akala ko ba lagi kayo ang partner?”  
   
“Akala ko din eh..” Naiiyak na si Kyungsoo pero kailangan niya muna kausapin si Jongin. Ayaw niya magjump into conclusions.  
   
Lunch na pero hindi pa nabibibgay ni Kyungsoo yung cupcake kay Jongin.Palabas na sana siya ng pinto ng hatakin ni Kyungsoo yung braso niya.  
   
“Kyungsoo ano ba..”  
   
“Bes.. Jongin.. may problema ba tayo?” Napayuko ito dahil pinipigilan niyang umiyak. Pero sinubukan niya parin tumingala kay Jongin habang nagtatanong.  
   
Ah shit. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na di niya matitiis yung mukhang ganyan eh. Madaya talaga.  
   
“Wala Kyungsoo. Wala tayong problema.”  
   
“Eh bakit di mo ko pinapansin?”  
   
“Medyo.. uhmm.. masama parin kasi pakiramdam ko eh” pagsisinungaling ni Jongin. ni hindi nga ito makatingin ng maayos kay Kyungsoo.  
   
“Sinungaling ka.” Nag-iba na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang magagalit na ito.  
“Kung wala tayong problema, bakit di ka sumabay kanina papasok ng school? Bakit di mo ako kinakausap! Di mo nga ako binati ng good morning kanina pag dating ko! Kung ayaw mo ako kausapin, kung galit ka sakin, kung ayaw mo ako makita sabihin mo lang hindi yung  
para akong tanga nag-iisip ano ba ginawa ko sa’yo!”  
   
Naiyak na si Kyungsoo. Hindi lang iyak. Hagulgol.  
   
“Yari ka Jongin pinaiyak mo si Kyungsoo!!” sigaw ng isang usisero na nanunuod sa kanila.

Oo nga pala nasa may pintuan lang sila ng classroom. Perfect location para sa mga chismosa at chismoso.  
   
Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at niyakap. Naisip niya na ayaw ni Kyungsoo ang nakikita siyang umiiyak in public. Kaya niyakap niya ito para itago ang mukha nito.  
   
May ilang sumipol at tumili. Pero di ito alintana ni Jongin. Ang importante ay mapatigil niya na sa pag iyak ang kanyang  
 

Bestfriend.  
 

“Bes. Tama na yan wag ka na umiyak. Sorry na.  
Mag-uusap na tayo, Okay?” Pag-alo ni Jongin. Hinimas himas nito ang likod ni Kyungsoo. “Tahan na.”  
   
Pero mas lalong umiyak si Kyungsoo.  
Humigpit din ang yakap nito.  
 

   
 

 

Ngayon si Kyungsoo naman ang may tampo.  
Umasa nanaman siya na niyakap siya ni Jongin kasi..

   
Hindi wala siyang gusto sayo, kung pwede nga lang di ka na niya gusto makausap eh.

   
“Okay ka na?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanya habang inaabot ang bottled water na binili nito mula sa canteen.  
 

Hindi siya umimik. Tampo nga siya.  
 

“Sorry na Kyungsoo. Medyo magulo lang kasi talaga isip ko ngayon kaya bangag moves. Sorry na bes.” Kinurot nito ng mahina ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Mahina lang.  
   
Tuwing naririnig ni Kyungsoo galing kay Jongin yung word na bes. Medyo masakit. Pero sanay na siya kasi naisip niya baka hanggang ganun nga lang talaga yung turing sa kanya ni Jongin. Okay na iyon, kaysa naman sa wala. Kaya kanina ng ayaw pa siya pansinin nito hindi niya maipaliwanag ang lungkot na nararamdaman. Di niya kakayanin pag nawala sa tabi niya si Jongin.  
   
“Bakit ba kasi magulo isip mo, alam mo naman na pwede mo ako lapitan pag may problema ka diba?”  
   
“Kasi..”

 

 

   
“JONGIN! TOL!” Nayanig yung buong classroom sa lalim ng boses ni Chanyeol.

“UGH ayan na yung halimaw sa pagiging wrong timing” bulong-sigaw ni Jongin. Nasa likod nito si Sehun. Nakangisi.  
   
“Oh balita ko pinaiyak mo si Kyungsoo ah, grabe wala pang isang araw umaamin, pinapaiyak mo na agad yung boyfriend mo?” Pag apir ni Chanyeol kay Jongin bilang pagbati na Parang walang narinig sa sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi sumagot pabalik si Jongin. Nang tignan niya ito. Mukha itong nakakita ng multo.  
 

“May sakit ka ba ‘tol? Bat namutla ka bigla?”

 

Mukhang nagets ni Sehun agad ang sitwasyon kaya piningot niya si Chanyeol sa tenga at binulungan.

“Pare yari ka mukhang di pa inaamin ni Jongin”  
   
Ngayon, si Chanyeol naman ang namutla.

Si Kyungsoo naman halatang nagulat sa mga narinig niya.  
   
“Ah sorry mukhang wala ako dapat dito..” hinihila na siya palabas ni Sehun bago pa siya patayin ni Jongin.  
   
“Ikaw kasi pare makikibalita sana ako kagabi kaso di mo sinagot yung phone! Sorry tol!” Pahabol pa ni Chanyeol.

 

   
Awkward.  
 

Wala kang maririnig kung hindi yung mahina at maingay na aircon tsaka mga electric fan sa loob ng classroom.  
   
Sobrang awkward talaga.  
   
“Jongin?” pero nagpasya si Kyungsoo na basagin ang katahimikan.  
   
“Kyungsoo?”  
   
“So hindi si Chanyeol yung nagbigay ng teddy bear?”  
   
“Hindi.”  
   
“Ikaw?”  
   
“Oo.”  
   
Tahimik ulit.  
 

 

 

   
   
“HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH SHET BUTI NALANG!  
SINO NAMAN PAPATOL SA HIGANTENG KURIMAW NA YUN GRABE!”

 

Di matigil sa kakatawa si Kyungsoo. Sobrang dami niyang extreme emotions na nafeel ngayong araw pero eto na ata yung pinakadabest sa mga yon. Bukod sa nakakatawa talaga na napagkamalan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol bilang kanyang secret admirer, may relief din na feeling. Tsaka kilig. Kasi si Jongin pala nagbigay ng teddy bear?!

Itatawa niya nalang rin kasi mukhang di pa ready si Jongin umamin. Okay lang. Basta ngayon masaya siya kasi ayon dun sa letter,

 

Gusto siya ni Jongin!!!!  
   
 

“Uhm. Kyungsoo? Ako yung nagbigay nung teddy bear? Okay lang sayo?”  
 

Ayan na. asking the important questions na si Jongin.  
   
“Huh? Syempre naman.. Thank you pala Jongin.” nakangiti ito at very thankful ang mukha.

 

Shit. Mali. Paano ko ba sasabihin na mahal din kita.  
 

“Uhm Jongin. Actually, hindi pala okay.” Hindi, kailangan na harapin ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang mga nararamdaman nila. Napagdesisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na siya na ang magiinitiate ng usapang ito.  
 

 

Ayan na. Sasaktan ka niya emotionally. Prepare na self. Sa pag-iisip ni Jongin, muntik na niyang di marinig ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo.  
 

“Kasi diba sabi mo doon sa letter kahapon? Mahal mo ko? Pero di ka pa handa. Ako rin eh, akala ko hindi pa ko handa. Akala ko talaga never akong magiging handa na sabihin sayo na mula palang noong bata tayo... Mahal na kita. Dahil narin sa hindi ako ready at natatakot ako kung dumating yung panahon na irereject mo yung feelings ko. Siguro noong bata pa tayo, Brotherly lang yung pagmamahal ko pero habang lumalaki tayo narerealize ko rin na ang sakit pag di kita matawag na akin. Masakit pag tinatawag mo kong bes. Masakit pag hindi ako yung pinipili mong makasama. Masakit pag di tayo magkasabay pumasok ng school tsaka sabay umuwi..” Umiiyak nanaman si Kyungsoo  
pero ganun din si Jongin. Siguro dapat matagal na silang umamin sa isa’t isa.  
   
Hindi. Ngayon, tama lang ang timing.  
Kung kalian mas sigurado na sila.  
Mas handa na sila. At desidido na sila na aminin ang nararamdaman para sa isa’t isa.  
   
“Kaya Jongin, yung sagot ko sa letter mo,  
   
Mahal din kita. Matagal na.”  
   
Hindi na sumagot si Jongin. Tumayo nalang siya sa upuan niya at lumapit kay Kyungsoo.  
Sobrang lapit. Kasi matagal niya nang gustong gawin to. Ang maging malapit kay Kyungsoo, ngunit hindi bilang isang bestfriend.  
   
Niyakap niya ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo. Sobrang saya niya. Pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.  
   
Mahal niya si Kyungsoo  
Mahal siya ni Kyungsoo  
   
Matagal na.  
   
 

extra;

   
“Baby, alam mo may kutob ako na gusto ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol eh.”  
“Bakit paano mo naman nasabi?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanyang kasintahan. Nasa kwarto sila  
ni Kyungsoo. Yung kay Jongin kasi, medyo magulo. Sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo, malinis. Mas masaya guluhin.  
   
“Eh kasi..” humarap muna si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Spooning kasi sila kanina eh.  
“Nung araw na napagkamalan niya si Chanyeol na nagbigay nung teddy bear.. sabi niya  
na broken hearted daw siya”  
   
Natawa lang si Jongin. Mukhang makakabawi na siya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! sana nareach ko ang minimum expectation ng prompter, I will try to improve in the future! ❤️ Maappreaciate ko kung magiiwan kayo ng comment. Maraming salamat!


End file.
